In a personal computer, a computer mouse is moved on a surface body to input positioning of a cursor on a computer screen and is frequently used to facilitate the input and selection options.
However, the long-time use of a personal computer causes user fatigue, for example eyestrain or stiffness in the shoulders in the human body. When the personal computer is operated by the use of the mouse, movement of the mouse in various directions is needed, which makes user fatigue quite remarkable and a significant problem.
In order to eliminate the above disadvantages, the present invention has as an object to provide a mouse having a main body and a click button including projection bodies on the main body and the click button for stimulating therapeutic points on the user's hand.
According to this invention, the fatigue can be diminished and possibly banished since the therapeutic points in the palm of the hand are stimulated by the projection bodies when the palm is put on the upper surface of the mouse. Thusly, the ergonomics of the mouse are improved.